Wait, What?
by Aura the Artist
Summary: Samantha came back to Japan to continue her growing education. Along the way she meets friends and finds romance. Follow along with her in this story and find out were life can bring you. HaruhiXTamaki MoriXOC HunnyXOC TwinsXOC KyoyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material in this story**

Hello my name is Samantha Fuma.

Recently I moved back to Japan from the U.S. after about 2 ½ years. I currently live with my mom, Sarah Fuma, and my brother Michael Fuma. My father passed away when I was younger.

My mom is a make-up artist who just got a job working for Ms. Hitachiin a renowned fashion designer. I heard that they have become great friends!

My brother is a … unusual person. He is a senior in high school (in 3-A at Ouran Academy). Because Michael is a scholarship student, he could have the chance to go to Ouran College.

I am currently in the ninth grade and am going to start in the middle of the school year at Ouran Public School, though I am hoping to get a scholarship to Ouran Academy like my brother next year.

My house isn't that extravagant in fact it is a three person apartment. There are five rooms; the kitchen/ living room, three bedrooms, and one bathroom.

There are five other apartments in my building I live in the middle apartment on the second floor.

When my brother moves out for college my mom and I are thinking that we should change his room into an art room.

Oh, I forgot to mention that because of my mother's pleading I have taken art lessons for a while… (yup practically my whole life), and in America even gotten to show some of my paintings off in young artist art shows under a pseudonym.

My whole family has dark brown hair, pale skin, and green/blue misty eyes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _- **7:05 AM**

Beep…. Beep….. **BEEEEEP!**

"Ahh!" I yell as I jump out of bed.

"Stupid alarm clocks with their stupid beeping sound..." I grumbled as I hit my alarm clock and checked the time.

_Six in the morning why do I need to be up at this time today, more art lessons? _I pondered in my head. _Wait a minute no art lessons today, because today is the first day of school (for me at least…) _

As I was thinking I failed to hear my mother calling me from the kitchen.

"Sam come on we need to eat breakfast," Michael said to me as he entered my room.

"Jeez don't you knock?" I said while jumping up from my sitting position on my bed.

"I did you just didn't hear me."

"Really?" I asked not believing him.

"Really, now come on mom's getting breakfast ready." Michael said closing my door.

"Okay, okay coming."

I quickly got out my uniform, a navy blue skirt and top with a red tie thing, I should really start paying more attention to what everything is.

My hair being too much of a fuss seeing as it's almost down to my lower back I just threw into a ponytail. With my usual of no make-up I ran down stairs to find my cereal already there and the milk next to it.

"Thanks mom," I said to her, while she was reading the newspaper with her coffee in hand.

She looked up and smiled at me then said, "No problem Sam."

My mom has always been gorgeous she looks even more so when she smiles, it can fill even a broken sprit with happiness.

When my dad was killed in a car accident in 2nd grade my mom almost stopped smiling completely. It took a while for my mom to get over it, but now she can smile and laugh again.

As soon as I finished eating my breakfast I ran and got ready for school.

Jumping out the door I hit something hard and fell on my bum.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't see you! Are you okay?" A beautiful girl with long brown hair, bangs, and big brown eyes said with a rushed tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No problem, really." I answered while getting up.

After I got up I surveyed her outfit. She wore the same uniform as me and looked as though she was about my age.

"Okay, that's good I thought that I injured you or something. Oh I'm Haruhi Fujioka by the way."

"That's a nice name I'm Samantha Fuma, but you can call me Sam." I answered," do you go to Ouran Public School by any chance Haruhi?"

"Yeah I do; why?" Haruhi questioned.

"Well, I just transferred there for this upcoming semester."

"You did? That's great, I can show you around! I'm in my last year there what about you." Haruhi told me, excitement lacing her voice.

"I'm in my last year too; and it would be great if you could show me around!" I answered with the same excitement.

_Wow first day at school and I've already made a friend with barely walking out of my house. Well, I guess almost running someone over counts as making a friend… Right? _I thought to myself as Haruhi and I walked together to school.

Haruhi and I realized something on that walk, something _so_ important… we both LOVE to talk (at least with people who are on the same intellectual level as us).

I found out that she is an only child, her dad dresses as a woman, she really loves fancy tuna, and her grades are perfect, she lost her mother at a young age, and that she too is trying to get into Ouran Academy.

She also found out that I have a brother who is four years older than me and goes to Ouran Academy, my mother is a make-up artist, I love fruit and cookies, I am very good at art, I have good grades, lost my father at a young age, and the I am going to try to get one of the scholarships for Ouran Academy.

Soon we turned into the school's entrance still caught up in our conversation.

"Maybe we should try for the partnering scholarships." Haruhi suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, I could have a half art scholarship and half academic scholarship, and you could try for the full academic scholarship. Furthermore we could help each other with studying and such." I told her.

As soon as I said that a girl with curly blonde hair came running up to me and Haruhi.

"Haru-chan! Who's your friend?"

"Oh Sunny this is Samantha Fuma, but please call her Sam." Haruhi answered.

Sunny seemingly a little girl then said to me with a highly respectable tone, "Hi! It's so nice to meet a new friend! I'm Sunny Ploriss!"

"Oh that's nice, hello." I said to the five foot girl.

"So Sunny which classes are you taking this semester?" Haruhi quickly asked.

"I'm taking full honors and AP this semester like last semester, and my electives are French year 3 and writing AP optional." Sunny answered

"Wait but aren't those both ninth grader classes?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah you don't know that Sunny is a ninth grader." Haruhi told me.

"Yeah! I might not look it but I am a ninth grader," Sunny said to me.

"Wow that must get annoying sorry about that."

"No problem. Even though people think I'm younger than them it doesn't bother me much, I mean I would probably feel the same way." Sunny said smiling.

"Come on guys we don't want to be late for class," Haruhi said suddenly.

I looked at my watch then said, "Your right if both you and I want to get into Ouran Academy then we cannot be late."

"Your right. By the way Sunny are you still planning to go to Ouran Academy as well?" Haruhi said.

"Yes, yes I am though my parents are letting me get a half scholarship and they will pay for the rest. We have already worked out with the chairman that I will be going into class 1-A. I'm so excited for it, only half a year to go!" Sunny said with a radiant smile.

"Come on!" I said, while jogging ahead.

"Coming!" Both of the girls called, and quickly started running after me.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-After School at my house**

"Hey mom, Michael, I'm home!" I called out.

"Hey Sam," Michael said while walking in the room with a coke, a note book, and a bed head.

"Two questions Mikey, where is mom, and how can you still have a bed head after school?" I asked incredulously. I knew Michael had some bad hair days but this was just too funny.

"Well to your first question: mom is at work. And for your second question… I don't know… I really don't know."

"Okay then… My friends are going to come over to study soon so please be… normal-ish," I said, still laughing at his appearance in my head.

"No Problem; let me get out of my uniform it feels too expensive." Michael said while untying his tie.

I nodded at him then went to look in the fridge.

_Hmm… apple or strawberries… Apple or strawberries…Strawberries it is then…_ I thought to myself. Then I grabbed my strawberries and started to wash them.

Soon I finished cutting my strawberries and somebody knocked on the door.

"Sam, get the door," my brother yelled to me from his room.

"Yes Michael I know what to do when somebody knocks," I yelled back at him.

I walked over to the door and opened it, Haruhi and her father stood there. Haruhi was carrying a small bag of food and she wore a casual outfit that consisted of a loose, long top and leggings. Her father wore a woman's suit with his hair in an updo.

"Okay now Haruhi Daddy is going to go to work you stay here and play with your little friend," Haruhi's father said the high pitched voice.

"I know dad. Bye," Haruhi said in the most casual yet tired voice I've ever heard.

"Haruhi, why don't you love daddy?" Haruhi's dad said before running away from our apartment crying.

"Thanks for inviting me over," Haruhi said with a small smile fluttering across her face.

"No problem. But where is Sunny? I thought she would be here by now," I said, slightly in a daze from Haruhi's father just taking off.

"Oh, Sunny takes dance lessons ever day after school."

Surprised I ask, "Really that's cool where does she take them?"

Haruhi answering me," By the dojo, it is the closest dance studio to her house so she can walk home."

"Hey then Haruhi let's make her something to eat then go to the studio, that way we can all walk to one of our houses together." I said while wondering what the studio would be like.

"Sure that's a good idea. Come on I'll show you the way," Haruhi said.

We got up and made a bento filled with strawberries, sushi, and something that had spinach, carrots, and cheese rolled up into a, well, roll.

Then we told my brother where we were going and we were off. Haruhi and I walked down our street past the supermarket and then finally past the dojo.

In the dojo I heard some people yelling, "go Hunny-sempai go." And then some others who were completely in sync yelling, "Go Mori-sempai, beat him to a crisp."

_What the heck?_ I though then said, "Hey Haruhi do you hear those boys?"

"Yeah. What about them?" Haruhi answered barely caring.

"What are they doing?"

"They are probably cheering for a fight. Why do you ask?" Haruhi said looking at me.

"Well if this is a dojo then you aren't supposed to yell or cheer. The only thing you do is clap politely at the end of a match."

"Really, well those boys just showed up a little while ago and started to cheer like that. I always thought that they were allowed to do that; and how would you know what the rules are?"

By that point Haruhi and I had both stopped walking and were just standing in front of the dojo.

"I know the rules because my brother used to do karate," I said.

"Really?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, wait do you notice something?" I asked sudden suspicion lacing my voice.

It was dead silent.

"What do you me-?" She said right before I cut her off.

"Listen."

"Dangit they're onto us," two voices said at the same time.

I looked over to the voices then said," Whatever come on let's go give this to her."

"Yeah good idea."

And with that we walked away towards the dance studio.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **The end**

**And thus started a beautiful friendship… **

**BTW I'M RE-WRITING THIS STORY. (NOT TO CHANGE IT, JUST CUT OUT THE CRAP AND PUT IN UNICORNS AND RAINBOWS!)**

**I have needed to be at the doctors, and a bunch of other stuff lately that is freaking me out. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update much of anything.**

**I deleted my Naruto story so I can focus on this one and my Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Harry Potter one.**

**Thanks for reading! :D Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted material in this story**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-In the Dance Studio-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Haruhi and I walked into the studio and saw Sunny drinking some water from her water bottle.

"Hey Sunny," Haruhi and I said together.

"Hey Haru-chan, Sam-chan. Whatcha' you doing here?" Sunny asked.

"Sam and I came to bring you a bento," Haruhi answered.

"Does it have sweets?" Sunny asked with a far – away look in her eyes.

_Probably dreaming about cookies and cake_… I thought with a sweat drop.

"No this bento doesn't have sweets, sorry Sunny," I answered.

Sunny gave me a puppy dog face that quickly changed into an evil one and asked, "why not?" with a deadly voice.

Haruhi quickly pulled me over to a corner, "Sorry I forgot she is totally obsessed with sweets."

"Why is she? Isn't she a dancer?" I asked.

"Well she is a dancer but she loves sweets so much that if she had to choose between dancing and sweets she would choose sweets. I think it's a bad habit but she thinks its life." Haruhi stated.

"Okay then…?"

"Hey guys come over here I want you to meet Gi-Na Go. She is from Korea but she is also Thai," Sunny said interrupting our little discussion.

Gi-Na Go is a petite thin girl who wore a light pink dance skirt and a white sparkly dance top. She had beautiful chestnut colored hair and sparkling brown eyes. Above her lip she has a small birthmark. From just looking at her you could tell that she was very refined and most likely older than us.

"Hello Go-San," Haruhi and I said.

"Please no need for formalities I get enough of that at home," Gi-Na said with a slight blush across her face.

"Okay then," Haruhi said as I asked," What do you mean you get enough of that at home?"

Then Haruhi and I looked at each other and laughed."We both..."-"...Yeah I know..."

At that point Gi-Na was looking at us like we were crazy and Sunny was walking away to stretch.

Gi-Na asked, "Hey Sunny where are you going?"

"Don't worry Gi-chan I'm not going to leave you with those numskulls, I'm just getting ready to start with your lesson," Sunny answered while sliding down into the splits.

At that I piped up, "What do you mean getting ready to start your lesson, then sliding into the splits like a pro?"

"Sunny is my teacher," Gi-Na said.

My jaw dropped and out of the corner of my eye I saw Haruhi's face twist into a shocked one then she, recovering quickly, asked," Wait but aren't you older than us?"

"Yes, but age doesn't always matter, for instance I bet that you know more places in Japan than I do but I am a better swimmer than you," Gi-Na said.

"That's probably true seeing as you've only just moved to Japan and in Korea you were a competitive swimmer," Sunny said thoughtfully.

And with that Sunny and Gi-Na started their lesson. I took out my sketch book and began to draw a giant tree with civilization all around it. Half an hour passed and I was almost done, I just had to either shade or color the picture, when Haruhi looked up from her book at was looking at my picture from over my shoulder.

_Hmm… I think this would best look with only shading…. Yes that would look great…_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Sam?" Haruhi said.

"Yes?"

"Did you just draw that?"

"Oh you were looking? Yeah I did do you like it? When I was younger I would have dreams about this tree with everyone living around it in peace, maybe it's because I learned about the world at a young age and wanted to live in an utopia instead," I said thinking back to when my dad, mom, and brother would all sit outside and have a picnic.

"Yeah I like it a lot, and your theory may be correct. Our minds try to find a place where you are either uncomfortable or comfortable then make you see it in your dreams," Haruhi said while looking at me with an unusual expression.

_She probably guessed what you where just thinking about dumbo, and now she too is thinking about her deceased parent, great going…_ I thought to myself.

"Hey let me see Sam-chan," Sunny said while running over to me and Haruhi.

Gi-Na quietly walked over as well and soon they were all around me looking at my picture.

Gi-Na looked at it then said, "Wow this is good. Are you going to color it?"

"No I was planning on shading it though," I answered.

"Cool! Can you make me one? Please," Sunny asked with her puppy dog face on.

"Umm, sure I guess," I said while confused why they liked it so much. Shaking off the confused feeling I scanned the picture in more depth and noticed that I accidentally drew them into it.

_Well that explains a lot but who are these other girls? _

Sunny was next to Gi-Na.

After Gi-Na were Haruhi, and then some… twins?

"It's so cool that you drew us into your picture Sam- chan, but who are those other girls," Sunny said.

"I didn't know I drew you in the picture and I also don't know who the other girls are," I stated while looking around at everyone. They all looked as confused as I felt which only worried me more.

"Hey guys how 'bout we all go to my house for something to eat," I said trying to ease everyone.

Sunny being the first to snap out of it said," yes as long as you have cake I'm in!"

"Okay let's go then," Haruhi said.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Third person POV_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

After the girls got out of ear shot some boys came out from a closet.

"Well that was interesting," one of the boys said while pushing up his glasses.

"Yes…" "…Very interesting," Two voices said, completing each other's thought.

**-_-Time skip to the day of the tests with the girls-_-**

"Come on Sam don't be nervous you have been studying with Haruhi for over seven weeks. You will do fine," I muttered to myself the morning before the big scholarship test.

Truth be told I was so nervous I was ready to just give up and/or throw up. But, I knew that could never happen. One: because I had promised Haruhi that I would take this test, and two: I had gotten new pencils for the art portion and I really wanted to use them.

A few of the better things that had happened over these past seven weeks was Sunny started to teach me some dance moves and Gi-Na had taught Haruhi and I some types of swimming, of which included me failing miserably at the butterfly stroke.

I also taught the girls how to paint realistically, almost… Haruhi and Gi-Na could, but Sunny would only paint cake (and not even normal cake – I'm talkin': this cake is God or Budda or something).

Haruhi made it very important to train us so that we didn't go crazy studying these past few months.

"Bye mom, Michael," I said running out the door.

In less than 2 minutes I was at school panting.

When I reached the classroom I needed to be in I walked in hoping I wasn't late. When I walked in nobody was there not even a teacher. I looked at the room number again then at the paper in my hands telling me where to go, I was at the right room so instead of investigating I walked in and settled myself down.

Looking around I went in my bag and got out my text book to start extra reviewing.

A little less than an hour later a teacher, Ms. Jeberson, walked in and looked at me with a surprised look on her face. "Umm, Miss. Fuma, aren't you a bit early?" Ms. Jeberson asked slightly concerned. "Huh? Oh Ms. Jeberson I thought the test was supposed to start at nine exactly so I came at eight- forty- five, but it seems not to be," I said.

"Miss. Fuma its eight- forty- five right now," Ms. Jeberson said.

"What?"

_Oh those no good family members, pay attention Ms. Jeberson is talking…_ I thought to myself.

"Well, look on the bright side you got more study time and I can put in a good word for your attitude for learning," Ms. Jeberson said.

A few minutes later Haruhi walked in followed by Sunny. Sunny was trying to convince her that Arai-kun has a crush on her while Haruhi believed that he didn't.

"Then why did he say he wanted to go to the same school as you," Sunny asked with confidence.

"Because he is my friend and might have thought that we would lose connection," Haruhi answered.

"Ugg, you will never learn," Sunny said while sighing and hitting her head.

"Class put your books away time to start the test," Ms. Jeberson.

**-_-After the test walking down the hall-_-**

"So Haruhi how do you think you did," I asked.

Haruhi looked at me with a dreamy look on her face and said, "I think I did well but more importantly it's finally over."

"Yeah, but I still have the art portion" I said agreeing with her.

When Haruhi and I got to the lunch room which was open for the 'scholarship testing on Saturday and Sunday' Sunny waved us over to an empty table.

Surprisingly not many people were trying to get into Ouran Academy this year, it's probably because they heard that Haruhi Fujioka was trying to get in and thought that they didn't stand a chance against the 'smartest kid in school'.

"Haruhi you go over to Sunny and I will get our lunches."

"Alright," she answered.

I started to walk through the cafeteria weaving through the tables to get in line while Haruhi walked over to Sunny and started to converse with her.

I waited in line and got me and Haruhi the bento we brought from home. When I walked out I bumped into two girls.

Their hair was bluish black. One of them had their hair curled while the other straitened, they looked like twins. They both had the common Asian look of tanned skin, beautiful double lidded eyes, and dark hair.

"Hello, I'm sorry for bumping into you. My name is Samantha Fuma and you are," I asked with a small smile. "Oh hello Fuma-san, I am Lulu and this is Kiki, and we are the Letian sisters," That one with straight hair said while Kiki waved.

"Do you have your lunches you can sit with me and my friends," I asked.

"Yeah we do and we would like to sit with you thanks for asking, we would love to see how commoners do things," the twins said together.

_Awesome… my first encounter with rich kid. At least they are nice…_ I thought to myself.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_The End**

**If anyone can guess where I got the giant tree with a civilization around it from, you will get a cyber-cookie!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copy righted material in this story or any real people that might be mentioned.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Sorry about adding some major time skipping into the story but it would be very boring otherwise.**

**-_-Back to the Story-_-**

"Yeah we do and we would like to sit with you thanks for asking, we would love to see how commoners do things," the twins said together.

_Awesome… my first encounter with rich kid, at least they are nice…_ I thought to myself.

Kiki, Lulu, and I walked back to the table where Haruhi and Sunny sat.

_Ready or not…_ I thought to myself. "Hey guys I just met Kiki and Lulu, they are twins," I told Sunny and Haruhi who were giving me questionable glances.

Sunny being her perky self said, "Hello Ki- chan and Lu- chan, I'm Sunny Ploriss did Sam- chan run over you?"

"Almost. Hello" Kiki answered with a smile slightly on her face.

"Hello my name is Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi said with a slightly exhausted tone.

"Hi," Lulu said I like her blunt and straight to the point.

"I have to go to the art part of my scholarship testing now. Bye," I said nodding to each of them after I finished my lunch.

"Bye," They chorused.

**-_-Summer Time Waiting for the Scholarship Letters-_-**

Let me catch you up on what has happened so far.

Lulu and Kiki, the twins, well they apparently go to Ouran Academy and are headed into their first year of high school, class 1-A. Gi- Na also goes to Ouran Academy but she is a year older than us, and in class 1-A because her family might not be as rich as others but has a very high social standing.

Apparently they both come from big, rich families; the twin's family does music around the world while Gi- Na's family is completely athletic.

Also Sunny comes from a theatrical family which scarred me and the others when we first went over to her house. Her sister (who is six) did her own make- up to look like a Lolita doll, so at first we thought she was a really big doll then she started to move and talk… let's just say we stay away from her house now.

Now you are officially caught up.

Haruhi, Sunny, and I were nervously waiting for our letters saying if we failed or succeeded or failed at life, well not actually life but one of our dreams.

It was August seventh and Ms. Jeberson said that the letters should come between August sixth through August eighth, so the girls and I were camping out in my small room waiting for those three days.

My brother came by with this weird look on his face while holding the mail and said, "Here this is for you." I looked at the envelops he gave me then at him and said, "Thank you," while holding my breath.

I distributed the envelops then opened mine first. There was a paper that said my name in fancy writing.

I gulped looked at the other girls then opened it.

**-_-One minute of silence later-_-**

I'm covered in paint. No way. Why am I covered in paint? One word Michael, well technically Michael isn't a word but whatever his pranked me.

"I'm going to kill him," I said while starting to get up. "Don't," Sunny said," Your will just provoke him to do it more." Well you can't argue with five feet of wisdom so I sat back down and waited. Another day.

**-_-One day later after scrubbing paint off -_-**

_This time we are so getting the mail…_ I thought to myself seeing as an all most in college boy would pull a prank on us who is to say that my mom wouldn't.

The girl's and I used our super spy technique to escape to apartment, well we were seen by both my brother and my mom and fell down the stairs on the way out, but now we have the mail.

Together we brought the mail into our room to sift through.

Check, for mom… bill, for mom… paycheck, for mom… Ouran scholarship, for mom… bill, for mom… Ouran scholarship, for mom… pay check, for mom… Ouran Scholarship, for… wait what… Oh My Jinkies…

"YES!" I screamed loud enough to wake up the country if anyone was asleep at six Pm.

Again I distribute the letters. Sunny opening her letter first, one because she was going to check for booby- traps and two because she wanted to.

She took about one minute to read the letter when she started to cry.

**-_-The End-_-**

**I'm sorry I had to. **

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted material in this story.**

Again I distribute the letters. Sunny opening her letter first, one because she was going to check for booby- traps and two because she wanted to.

She took about one minute to read the letter when she started to cry.

"What happened did you not get in," Haruhi asked with a worried, sad expression and tension in her voice.

"No I got in," Sunny said trailing off.

"That's good," Haruhi said relieve filling her voice when I started for my letter.

"…But I have to go to Lobelia Academy for the first few months to prove myself," Sunny finished. With that my hand stopped moving for the letter and instead went straight to my mouth which was slightly open from shock.

Haruhi openly gasped and stared at Sunny before grabbing the letter reading it then handing it to me.

The letter went as follows:

**Ouran Academy**

We are glad to say that Sunny Ploriss has been formally accepted to Ouran Academy. She has also been accepted in our beginner artists exchange program with St. Lobelia Academy.

During this exchange program Miss. Ploriss will be attending St. Lobelia Academy for the first three months. During this time period she will be trained in many different typed of art. These include natural art with painting, drawing, and sculpture work as branches of this category, another type of art is dance (which will be broken up into many different types), while yet another category is musical theater and singing.

This list will go on but you are going to be picking several of them to focus into. Once you have finished picking the subjects and have completed them your class will be chosen.

Also a St. Lobelias flyer will arrive at your house shortly.

Thank you for becoming a scholarship student.

Sincerely,

_Chairman Souh_

When I was done reading the letter I turned to Sunny and said," It's not that bad. It's only three months don't worry."

"I know it's not that long but Lobelia is an all girls school and I will be going there most likely alone," Sunny said was a frown.

"Let's see if you will be going there alone. Haruhi and I will read our letters now too," I said grabbing the letters and handing one to Haruhi.

I opened my letter carefully and read it. My letter was the same as Sunny's but it had my name written in instead.

I looked up and said with a black expression hoping to play a trick on the girls, "I didn't get in."

"What?" The two girls questioned shock filling their voices.

"Just kidding just kidding I got the same thing as Sunny," I said with a sweat drop. They sighed, relived, then hit me and said," Don't joke like that you scared us!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it. Haruhi what did you get? Are you coming to St. Lobelias with us?" I questioned.

"No. I, being a full scholarship student, get to start school at Ouran but I need to keep my grades up the whole time," Haruhi answered a bit disappointed.

We looked at each other and started to laugh.

"I feel like I'm in some sort of a manga or something," Haruhi said between her laughter.

Sunny and I both nodded several times. My mom rushed into my room asking us if we got in.

We all nodded with huge smiles while I explained that Sunny and I got to try St Lobelias together for the exchange program. My mom just smiled and said that it would be fun and she hoped for the best.

I wasn't so sure that Lobelias would be a ton of fun, but I'll need to try before stereo typing the all girls' school.

**-_-The End-_-**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**I'm sorry for not updating for a while, I was on vacation.**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material in this story**

**-_-Still Sam's POV-_-**

We all nodded with huge smiles while I explained that Sunny and I got to try St Lobelias together for the exchange program. My mom just smiled and said that it would be fun and she hoped for the best.

I wasn't so sure that Lobelias would be a ton of fun, but I'll need to try before stereo typing the all girls' school.

**-_-A week before school starts-_-**

"Haruhi," I called into her house.

"Hey Sam," Haruhi said walking out of her dark room in her pajamas.

But her pajamas weren't the first thing I noticed (though I did notice the print, bunnies!) her hair was cut off.

"Haruhi?"

"What," Haruhi asked back.

"Why did you cut your hair? I told you I would cut it, now you look like a boy," I said with a frown.

"Sorry, but the gum moved through my hair when I slept."

I gave her my look of this conversation is over, for now. She smiled at me, I frowned at her.

"Let's go find Sunny and Gi- Na," Haruhi said while walking back into her room getting dressed.

**-_-At Sunny's dance studio-_-**

Haruhi and I opened the door to Sunny's dance studio and saw Sunny dancing one of the dances she had learned when she shot the movie The Black Swan, it seems weird that she was not even five foot but she was a big deal with acting and dancing (no I don't own The Black Swan). She stopped though when she saw us and Gi- Na looked up from her book as well.

Sunny looked different today for some reason I don't know why but she did. She was wearing a loose shirt that cut off above her belly and fell off one of her shoulders, and her pant were just some normal black shorts. Her hair had her detachable black extensions that looked like she dyed her blonde hair, and it was straightened.

_Nothing out of the normal, wait straightened hair? _I thought to myself.

After knowing Sunny for almost a year this is the first time I have seen her with her hair straightened. It looked good. **(A/N - So emotional!)**

Gi- Na was wearing some light pink jogging pants and a dark tank that showed a little skin above her pants. Her brown hair was pin straight like Sunny's.

We all exchanged greetings then Haruhi, Gi- Na, and I sat down to wait for Kiki and Lulu to show up, Sunny continued to dance but she was attempting to choreograph on a whim with some hip- hop/ 'American' style.

I watched her and started to think of back in America. It really looked like Sunny had seen live street hip- hop dancers from New York or something, then it hit me. She must have been to or lived in America.

"Sunny did you live in America?" I asked.

When the question was asked she flinched and nodded at me slightly. I knew that look I had seen it many times in America, something must have happened. _I will ask her later_ I promised myself.

"That's cool I used to live there and am planning to go back there for college," I said acting like I didn't see her looking uncomfortable on the subject.

"That's good maybe I will go with you. It was mostly fun," Sunny said smiling at me, obviously glad that I let it go.

"Well for now can you teach me some new moves?" I asked.

"Why not? Come here," Sunny answered.

Kiki and Lulu walked into the studio and greeted us casually.

Sunny started to teach me some random dance she had learned when she was young.

"The first step is just to stand with your back facing the audience, after eight beats of a four: four music pattern you turn going up into point.

When you finished turning to face the audience you raise your right leg so it is up near your ear, completely up in point.

When your leg is almost next to your ear you start to raise your arms. Then you will let you arms stop in front of you, lower your leg slowly and start to turn. When you finish turning to the side to music will start to speed up.

You will be doing three leaps after one short run. If you ever do this on stage there will be three spot lights to do this in and after they spotlights end you land in the dark. A drum will silence the music and cover any thump you make," Sunny said instructing me.

She then jumped into showing me the performance. It was beautiful and short, seemingly easy to master because it was meant for beginners.

I started to stretch then I jumped into the performance. It took me about five times to perfect it, I kept stumbling during the beginning.

"Hey guys I'm bored, can't you hurry up?" Kiki asked breaking the silence while her twin, Lulu, nodded.

"Let's go to that new ice cream shop," Sunny said, her eyes shining with the prospect of ice cream.

"Guys I can't go, my dad will need lunch today," Haruhi said lowering her book giving everyone a clear view of her new hair. Within seconds Lulu, Kiki, and Sunny surrounded Haruhi and started to ask questions and touch her hair to check if it was real. I just stood there with a sweat drop and awkward smile on my face, watching Haruhi get harassed.

"Guys let Haruhi breath," I exclaimed finally. They all looked at me then backed up about three big steps. Haruhi got up and said," I need to go guys we can talk about this later."

She started to walk away when Kiki and Lulu exclaimed," Oh yeah we almost forgot to tell you that we got accepted for the exchange program with St Lobelia."

Haruhi turned with a scarred look on her face," So you guys are going to leave me and Gi- Na alone at Ouran?"

"Well, actually I got into the exchange program as well," Gi-Na said with a sweat drop as Haruhi started to freak out.

"WHAT? You're leaving me too?" Haruhi exclaimed her already large eyes growing bigger with shock.

We all shrugged and sighed in a supervising harmony. "Haru- chan don't worry about it. We will try to visit you a ton. Besides we can go into the Ouran Academy school grounds," Sunny said smiling.

Haruhi sighed with relief then said goodbye and left.

"Let's go get some ice cream," Lulu said smiling.

**-_-The End-_-**

**What do you think?**

**I promise there will be some more host club interaction I just want you to feel like you know the characters first.**

**Review and tell me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material in this story**

Haruhi sighed with relief then said goodbye and left.

"Let's go get some ice cream," Lulu said smiling.

"Yeah," Kiki said agreeing.

Sunny then grabbed my hand and ran off as the twins yelled something about _not _running off.

The twins caught off guard started to run after we were already a block away.

Gi- Na then just sighed and started to walk after the twins, Sunny, and I.

Sunny and I burst into the ice cream parlor, several people looking up from their conversations to stare at us.

Well who wouldn't stare at two girls who were four foot eight and five foot seven.

Sunny walked confidently to the cashier and asked for a large vanilla soft serve ice cream in a cone.

I just walked after while sweat dropping thinking _just because she is used to this doesn't mean that I am…_

I waited for Sunny to get her ice cream before going up to the cashier and ordering a small soft serve swirl in a cone for myself.

Soon Sunny and I were seated eating our ice cream when Sunny decided to question," Do you feel like we are forgetting something?"

I nearly fell out of my chair and answered her by looking out the window and saying," I think that two of what we were forgetting is coming inside right now."

Sunny then jumped out of her chair and hugged the life out of Kiki and Lulu who looked like they were ready to strangle her but calmed down after she looked up at them with teary eyes and started to play out the innocent look.

"You look," Kiki started.

"Much cutter," Lulu added.

"When your hair is curly," the twins finished in sink.

"But we will let it pass this time," Kiki said making sure her younger sister didn't kill Sunny.

I looked around the parlor deciding to ignore the girls' conversations and do my favorite pass time; people watching.

It might seem creepy but it's really funny to see what people act like at times, I mean you can learn a ton about someone by just watching them _or reading their story and hacking on to their files but I don't do that. Okay fine I did that once but still… _I thought to myself blushing.

There is a mom and her son, classic ice cream parlor people…

There are also some cousins here eating ice cream together.

A couple, wait two couples, no now one couple; that had to have hurt, poor guy.

I watched the girl run from the shop. At that moment Gi- Na walked into the store.

She watched the girl run away then walked up to the cashier and ordered a fruit smoothie.

Gi- Na then walked up to the table and greeted us with," Thanks for leaving me in the dust guys, you're so nice. What is someone jumped me or something?"

"Then we would've ran back and saved your ass," the twins said while smiling at the scowling girl.

Just then a group of guys walked in.

And they weren't like other guys; they were hot, like super hot. So hot that the sun would burn up if it looked at them.

They just strolled in and I swore that they had fan- girls chasing them, and that the mom started to drool.

That looks weird. I feel bad for her child; he might be emotionally scared because of this moment.

There were six boys. A tall blonde who seemed to be leading the pack with a black hair man beside him.

Behind them were twins that looked like they were ready to attack the blonde. The twins had the same hair style parted on the opposite sides, but the strange thing was that their hair was orange, like oranges orange.

Behind the twins was a very tall man with a small boy on his shoulders. The tall man had dark black hair cut short and dark eyes, while the smaller boy had blonde hair and brown eyes.

Sunny then tapped on my shoulder and whispered in my ear," Who are they?"

I shrugged and told her," I don't know but sit down, watch them, then conclude things about them."

"You act like you do this every day," Sunny said with a strange expression of shock registered on her face.

I blushed slightly and looked away.

"How old do you think the short one is? Maybe I'm taller than him," Sunny said with a huge smile and evil gleam in her eye.

"I don't think so," Gi- Na said cutting into our conversation," By my calculations that boy should be about one inch taller than you."

When Gi- Na said that we all looked at her, even the twins stopped their ranting to stare at the girl.

_She was supposed to be one of the innocent ones…_ I thought to myself.

"What? They go to Ouran Academy," Gi- Na said trying to convince us she wasn't some serial killer.

"But still how would you know that?" The twins and I asked as a group.

Sunny then looked darkly over and said," Because that is who Gi- Na is, a really scary person."

By that moment I was thinking of Gi- Na in some room underground hacking into the boys' files while muttering some things about donkeys and lamps.

Yes my mind works in a weird way.

Then the tall black haired man with the glasses walks over to us and says in the most polite way possible," Hello Gi- Na I believe that we have classes this year together."

**-_-The End-_-**

**Sorry about not updating super fast, there are two reasons for that; the first is that I had writers block. The second reason is that my computer has been really funky lately.**

**Please review as always and remember that I love everyone who reads this story! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material in this story**

Yes my mind works in a weird way.

Then the tall black haired man with the glasses walks over to us and says in the most polite way possible," Hello Gi- Na I believe that we have classes this year together."

"Ah yes Kyoya I believe that is true. But we will only have those classes with each other after my exchange program with St Lobelias is over," Gi- Na said with a slight smirk on her face.

I could tell that she half admired this Kyoya and half hated him.

She seemed a bit… nervous around him.

And by the way he was looking at her, he could tell.

I just watched them exchange a few words before Kyoya asked," So who are your friends?"

Behind him Gi- Na was giving me hand signs to not tell him because he was a… miner? Gold digger?

_Whatever…_ I thought as I looked at Kyoya in somewhat of a staring contest.

"Hello fair princess what may your name be," the tall blonde one asked me.

I countered him with a," I don't tell strange men my name before I've know their name and know them to be humane."

The blonde just looked at me with a confused expression as Kyoya whipped out a black clip board and started to write something down.

By then even Sunny was eyeing him warily.

"Well then fair maiden, I shall tell you my name. Hello, I am Tamaki Souh. My I now have the names of the beautiful women in front of me," the Tamaki boy said while bowing down to us.

Only one thought ran through my mind, and I'm almost positive it went through everyone's, _wtf?_

Gi- Na turned to Tamaki looking pissed and said," Tamaki please leave us alone; Kyoya that goes for you to."

The twins were still shocked from Tamaki's weird behavior and had most likely decided that it was best to let Gi- Na handle the really… unusual man.

At that Kyoya pulled a whining Tamaki to the other boys.

"I'm sorry about them guys. I didn't expect those boys to be here," Gi- Na said with a look of distaste on her face.

"Well we could defiantly see that you didn't expect them to be here. Your face is nearly as red as a tomato," the twins harmonized while giving a knowing look to Gi- Na.

"What," Gi- Na questioned trying to stay as oblivious as possible.

"Gi- chan even I could tell. You are crushing on him hard," Sunny said while the rest of us stared at her confusion on our faces because of her strange word choice.

"No. I'm not," Gi- Na said in denial.

"Denial isn't just a river in Utah," I said using a line from iCarly that I liked.

"The Nile isn't in Utah," Gi- Na said still trying to take attention away from her.

"Well maybe there is one there now," I said countering her.

The twins then added in," Well it doesn't matter if you like him or not I suppose. But if you don't like him then you wouldn't mind if we had a threesome with him."

I sweat dropped as Gi- Na's face turned bright red and she stuttered a," F-fine I-I l-like him, h-happy?

_I am going to guess that was Fine I like him, happy…_ I thought to myself after deciphering her words.

"Why are they looked at us Gi- chan? And who are the other boys?" Sunny asked playing up her innocence.

"Okay they are probably trying to kill us with their eyes to answer you first question. And to answer your second question Kyoya Ootori is the black haired, pale skinned, glasses demon. It has been rumored that he can be deadly when woken up. He is in class 2-A, second year.

Tamaki Souh the son of the chairman of Ouran Academy blonde violet eyes, half French half Japanese, super nice but a dimwit and he takes offence easily. He is in his second year class 2-A.

The twins, hair parted to the right is Hikaru Hitachiin the older one of the twins though is more mischievous then his brother Kaoru Hitachiin. Kaoru is the younger twin who when alone is very nice but with his twin he is devilish. They are both in their upcoming first year class 1-A.

The tall dark haired one is Takashi Morinozuka. He and the short blonde one are prodigies for Karate, Judo, and basically anything that involves fighting. Takashi likes to be called Mori but he doesn't talk much. He is also cousins with the small blonde. Mori-sempai is in his third year class 3-A.

The short blonde one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He likes to be called Hunny and acts a bit like Sunny. He is the cake lover of the group yet is a dangerous foe and he can take down multiple squads of armed men in a few minutes. Mori- sempai can only beat him half the time. Hunny- sempai also is rumored to be extremely aggressive when woken up. He is in class 3-A third year," Gi-Na said while stopping at points trying to remember things.

The girls and I just contained to eat our ice cream and soak everything in, and for a few minutes there was a blissful silence until the twins had to ask," Why are they friends and how do they know you?"

"They run a club together. I've heard there are some big profits that come out of it, but I'm not sure what the club is about," Gi- Na said answering the first question pausing before answering the second.

"Kyoya and I met when I moved from Korea to Japan. He was nice at first but later it showed him to be an overachiever and he was always stressed. We will sometimes hang out, but now he has his best friend Tamaki to play with," Gi Na said explaining like she was giving her life story.

"Well that's got to feel weird," Sunny said in complete understanding.

Gi- Na just nodded as we started to walk out of the ice cream parlor.

On our way to the dance studio I kept feeling like someone was watching me, but I was looking behind me sometimes and nobody was there so I guess it was me and my superstitions.

**-_-The End-_-**

**How was that?**

**Review and tell me please!**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, it really means a lot!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material in this story.**

Gi- Na just nodded as we started to walk out of the ice cream parlor.

On our way to the dance studio I kept feeling like someone was watching me, but I was looking behind me sometimes and nobody was there so I guess it was me and my superstitions.

When the girls and I got to the dance studio Sunny said that she had to teach us some dance she had seen in this new movie called 'Fame'.

The rest of us just sweat dropped and Kiki said," Maybe another time. Lulu and I could come up with some cool music and you could choreograph a new dance."

Lulu not missing a beat said," Not only that but Sam, I'm sure, would love to do the make- up for this project. Then you and Gi- Na could dance together."

_I get it they just don't want to dance..._ I thought to myself while nodding my head, agreeing to do the make- up.

Sunny then nodded and hugged each of us in turn while thanking us profusely.

"Hey do I get a say in this matter?" Gi- Na questioned.

The twins and Sunny looked at her then all said," No," together.

"Hey just a question but are we going to both of the open houses together?" I asked the others.

"I guess we all can go to the Ouran one together, even with Haru- chan. But I think that we will have to go to the Lobelia open house by ourselves," Sunny said thoughtfully.

The others agreed with Sunny silently until I spoke up.

"Guys, do you feel like we are being watched?"

"Yeah…" Started Kiki.

"We do…" Lulu said following her sister in conversation.

Sunny bobbed her head up and down before saying," Yes and I can see some orange hair sticking out from behind that curtain Sam- chan."

Gi- Na looked up at the curtain then spoke up, watching her words," Yes we were being followed sense the Ice cream Parlor. Come out."

A boy came out he looked to be around the age of fourteen. **(A/N You thought that it would be one of the twins, no I'm not taking that approach.)**

He had orange hair, as soon as he came out his face broke out into a smirk and he said," Hey ladies which one of you wants to kiss me?"

The other girls and I just stood there looking at him before bursting out laughing.

"Who the hell does this kid think he is?" Gi- Na questioned after stopping her laughter to breathe.

"I don't know Gi- chan, but I do know that this kid will be sued if he doesn't leave right now," Sunny said showing an ounce of her menacing, evil, deceiving side.

"What do you mean girls? And why are you all laughing," the boy asked his face starting to turn red from embarrassment.

Sunny turned to look at him, completely calm before saying," I'm saying that if you do not leave this perimeter in five minutes you will be charged for trespassing and verbal harassment."

Then the twin deciding to answer his other question while confusing him more; Lulu started to say,"We are all laughing…"

Kiki joining in on the game said," Because you are a…"

"Complete…"

"And…"

"Utter…"

"Loser," the two said finishing together.

The boy was completely red by that point and he stormed off and out of the dance studio.

"Were you seriously going to call security because of a little boy_, who is like our age but still_?" I questioned muttering the last part.

"Yes my parents think that because I am so small perverts will come and harass me so as soon as security sees someone who looks like they could hurt me in the perimeter they will come running," Sunny said like it was just an average thing that happens.

"Just how rich is your family again?" I asked feeling like Haruhi could better understand me and my poorness.

"Not that rich, don't think too much about it Sam- chan," Sunny said to me with a cute expression.

"We don't see how you could smile that cute little smile after threatening a boy with such a menacing face," the twins commented.

Sunny just looked at them then said," It's a talent."

_You have a message… You have a message… You have message…_

My phone with ringing and I quickly told the guys," That's me I gotta go."

I quickly ran outside the building and answered my phone.

"Hello this is Miss. Fuma speaking how may I help you?"

"_Hello Miss. Fuma this is Mister Fuma, you may help me by coming home and helping me make dinner. Remember tomorrow you have both orientations,"_ My brother said to me over the phone.

"I'm coming hold your horses. I f I'm not there in ten someone has jumped me and you can live your life in peace without me," I answered back.

"_Good," _my brother said then he ended the call.

_I think I want to play with him a little, I mean I can see our apartment right now let me hid by the door for a while… _I thought to myself because as much as my brother dislikes me he is very protective over me.

I waited for a good fifteen minutes outside our door not answering his calls before my brother came bursting out of our house.

I smiled up at him as he almost tripped over me and he said," Don't scare me like that."

"I was getting back at you for making fake letters from Ouran to us before our real ones came," I answered back sweet as ever.

He didn't say anything not wanting to start a fight with me before dinner and instead just grabbed my arm and forcibly dragged me inside.

"Help me make dinner now. Mom will be home soon, it is the least we could do for her," my brother said.

I nodded and started to get out a pot for boiling the water for some spaghetti and meat balls while my brother started to make a salad.

By the time my mom had gotten home the two of us had mad Italian style spaghetti and meat balls, French style salad.

For a desert I had made several chocolate lava cakes.

My mom to say was not impressed but she was happy that her children would cook for her like always, even when they were busy and what not.

We all took turns reading some Shakespeare before bed to each other, it might sound weird but that is just what our family does.

-_-**At St. Lobelia's Academy Tomorrow-_-**

I was walking through a huge school all by myself.

There were doors on either side of me but no sound was coming out of any of them.

Then I heard two girls' voices say target captured mission complete as two girls came out of nowhere.

The girls had sunglasses on and thy dragged me all the way down the hall.

I never got a good look at them before they shoved me through a door and I saw a short brown haired woman who was wearing a St. Lobelias uniform.

This woman than grabbed my hand a said," Hello fair maiden my name is Benio I will be watching you as you go to this school so do not make me take back my decision to put you into the Zuka Club."

The lady has got to be nuts. Like wtf?

"Umm… what is a Zuka club?" I questioned innocently.

"Oh my! You're so cute! A Zuka club is club made for ladies by ladies. I believe that you will be in love as soon as you walk into it," this Benio girl said to my while entering my personal space and hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

"What the hell lady? Do you just go around hugging people or something? I don't have anything against gay people or lesbians but I am straight, thank you very much," I said slightly disgusted that she touched me.

"Do not worry little blossom I am straight as well but the Zuka club has potential for you. You will only need to pretend to be a lesbian," She said ignoring my previous statements, and nearly groping me before I pushed her away.

"Seriously if you touch me one more time I will personally kill you. And if you respect women so much then take my answer seriously, I will not, nor ever, be a part of your club," I said ending the conversation.

Benio then looked at me her face changing from her pleasant smile to one of a monster as she sneered and said," You will regret those insults, I promise you!"

She quickly stormed out of the room.

I looked around taking in my surroundings for the first time; I was in a white room.

It had white walls, purple and pink chairs, and a fluffy white carpet.

Plain but nice I suppose.

I don't think I will like St. Lobelias that much because that weird Burrito girl said and promised.

She seemed like the type to be able to do that, maybe she is popular or something at this school. I mean she had those two girls from before drag me down a hall way.

I think that I should create my own little club so that she will have a harder time hurting me.

I will run that by the others when I get a chance.

I then walked back through the halls trying to find the office again.

In about ten minutes I had found the office and had asked for my schedule and for the secretary to point me in the direction of my first class.

The secretary smiled at me and said," For such a polite girl here is a map. Your first class is off to the left, once you reach the end of this hall way take a right."

"Thank you," I said and nodded to the secretary before leaving.

I closed the dark brown wooden door before heading left and finding my first teacher.

**-_-The End-_-**

**I hope you liked it!**

**I will need at least one more review before posting the next chapter, I don't know if you guys are reading or not then.**

**Thank you to anybody who has reviewed or just read, it means a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material in this story.**

"Thank you," I said and nodded to the secretary before leaving.

I closed the dark brown wooden door before heading left and finding my first teacher.

During my Lobelia orientation I met all my teachers.

Most of them were nice but some of them seem like they should be teaching prisoners.

After I finished my Lobelias orientation I left to go to the Ouran Academy orientation.

I was not expecting Ouran to be a multi building palace like school. And I defiantly didn't expect it to be a pink school.

The pink walls were really scaring me as I walked through the school to my classes.

I had already picked up my map and schedule in the office.

As you could probably tell I haven't found the other girls yet, but I'm hoping to find them soon.

The hall ways had crystal chandeliers, pink walls, and ancient vases.

_I wonder if anything breaks in this school during class change…_ I thought to myself.

Everybody who was walking the halls looked rich and famous. What the hell is with that?

The girls were all dainty and polite.

_Is this what Gi- Na has to be around suitors?_ I questioned in my head right as I ran into Gi- Na herself.

"Hey Sam!" Gi- Na said as she saw my face.

I looked at her before looking around suspiciously and saying," So this is the right building… Where are the others? We need to find real humans!"

She burst out laughing and said," Follow me. They are this way."

I just nodded at her and followed her down three hallways before a door appeared before us.

Gi- Na opened the door and walked in, I followed closely behind.

The first thing I saw was the twins sprawled out on a pink couch. Both of their dark bluish colored hair was curled and was lying on the couch in an unkempt manor.

Sunny then invaded my line of sight and pulled me into a hug.

"I thought that you had gotten lost Sam- chan!" She exclaimed her face darkened by worry.

Haruhi mouthed to me _play along_ looking up from her book.

"I did, but Gi- Na found me and brought me here," I told Sunny while trying to calm the girl down.

The twins looked at us lazily before saying," Sunny we told you that happened so act more appropriately for the situation."

Sunny let go of me just long enough to glare at the twins before latching back on to me.

Gi- Na, Haruhi, and I looked at each other before sweat dropping.

Gi- Na coming to my rescue pried Sunny off of me.

All of then sat down and did nothing… for about five seconds.

Lulu jumped up and said," Let's play truth or dare!"

The rest of us just looked at her, even Kiki was confused as to why Lulu wanted to play truth or dare at school orientation.

"What?" She asked oblivious to our confusion.

"Why would we play truth or dare at school?" Gi- Na questioned.

"Umm… I don't know. I guess we would just play," Lulu said making herself confused.

"Let's go home before we play truth or dare," Kiki said to her twin.

"But, before we go home let's explore this HUGE campus," Haruhi said.

We all nodded and walked out the door.

I pulled out my map and asked," Gi- Na where are we?"

"Here," Gi- Na said while pointing to the north building third level B hallway.

"I don't remember going up any stairs…" I said confused.

All of us just looked at each other with widened eyes before saying together," We're lost!"

"Gi- Na how could you get me to that room without us being lost and now we are?" I asked suspiciously.

Gi- Na looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's just walk forward until we find another person," Haruhi said, always the voice of reason.

Our small group walked down the hallway until we came across a classroom. Turning into the classroom we saw a teacher and six students.

Guess what they were the host club.

**-_-The End-_-**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for the short chapter I really wanted to update today and not make you wait another week before I updated.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copy righted material in this story.**

Our small group walked down the hallway until we came across a classroom. Turning into the classroom we saw a teacher and six students.

Guess what they were the host club.

_Just great. Why are they here?_ I thought to myself while the other girls and I glared at the boys.

I looked at the other girls and they looked at me before we all walked up to the teacher.

**Ahem, aren't you forgetting someone? ** My inner said to me.

_No… Wait a sec…_ I thought looking at everyone in the room again counting up the people.

_Where did Haruhi go? And why does she always disappear when we are around these boys? Did they do something to her?_ With questions flying through my head I watched Sunny look at the teacher and ask," Mister we are some of the new students and we got lost can you help us?"

Sunny's cute face broke the teacher's stern one and he broke out into a smile while saying," Yes dear. How about these boys show you around?"

Sunny's smile slipped for less than a second before she nodded her expression slightly pained.

They host club looked at us before Tamaki I believe walked up to us and said," Princesses may we escort you to your next class?"

Gi- Na looked at Tamaki and said," Sure," quietly.

Then the twins pushed past Tamaki and grabbed Lulu and Kiki's arms while saying to them," How would you young ladies like us to do so? Playful or rough?"

_Umm… WTF?_ I thought for about a minute before my phone went off snapping me out of my daze.

'_Just a day, just an ordinary day,_

_Just trying to get by;_

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy-'_

"Hello?" I said answering my iPhone 4.

"_Hey, little sis. When are you going to be home?"_ My brother said calling me for the fourth time that day.

"Are you just calling me to annoy me now? I already told you that I would be here almost the entire day," I answered while rolling my eyes at his obnoxiousness.

"_No I'm not just calling to annoy you. I just wanted to watch a Disney movie with you _**(A/N I really want to watch a Disney movie!)**_,"_ Michele said.

"…"

"_Are you there?"_ He asked, his deep voice blaring loudly from the phone.

"You do know that a teacher, six boys, and five girls including me just heard you ask me to watch a Disney movie with you," I said to him.

"… _Really?"_

"Yeah…" I answered, confirming it.

"_Well then… Darn it. But my offer still stands,"_ he said.

"Hmm… I'll really have to think about that. Staying at my school orientation or going home to watch a Disney movie with you," I said sarcastically.

"_So you're going to come home soon?" _He questioned.

"Heck yeah!" I said into the phone looking away from the other people in the room with shocked faces.

"_See you," _He said.

"¡Hasta pronto!" I said into the phone followed by a kiss and before hanging up I could faintly hear him saying something about 'kissy noises are bad'. **(Hasta pronto means see you soon in Spanish.)**

"Can we get this tour thing over with fast? In case you didn't hear my brother yell he wanted me home to watch a Disney movie with him," I said to the host club while turning around towards them.

"Of course princess, your brother shall not wait long," Tamaki said as Kyoya's pen moved against his black clipboard.

"Sam- chan do you think I could come over to watch a movie too? My parents are bringing my little sister to her play practice," Sunny asked hopping over to me.

"Or we could play truth or dare at your house after all us girls watch a movie…" Kiki said while her sister Lulu didn't hesitate to add,"… Yeah I want to see Ariel sing about wanting to be a human and falling in love!"

"Well maybe you could all come but…" I said before Kyoya cut in.

"If you want enough time to do all that then we should get started with the tour."

"Yes we should," Gi- Na said looking Kyoya in the eye.

We all walked into the hall the twins barging ahead saying they would show us the class 1- A classes first then the class 2- A classes.

We walked into the high school building.

_Wait the high school building? We were in the wrong BUILDING?_ I thought to myself my shocked thoughts not making an expression on my face.

Kyoya stopped us and said," Because you girls want to get home fast why don't I walk Gi- Na through the class 2- A classrooms."

Sunny, the twins, and I looked at Gi- Na. Gi- Na looked at us then turned to Kyoya and said," Yes I do believe that would take less time."

Sunny being the smartest of all of us seemed to calculate Gi- Na's answer carefully before smiling at her and nodding as if approving something.

Gi- Na's cheeks tinged pink slightly but she just shook her head as to say no.

The male twins, Mori, Hunny, and Tamaki then lead me, Sunny, and the female twins down to the class 1- A wing; yeah they have a whole freaking pink wing just for us first years.

The twins explained mostly everything except when Tamaki or Hunny added (cough cough butted) in, Mori was the only one who stayed silent the whole time.

Nearing the end of our tour I spotted Haruhi talking to a teacher. I nearly ran over to her but as soon as I got to her she pulled me behind a plant (in the middle of a hallway too :)).

We could hear Sunny and the twins talking to each other asking stuff like," Where did Sam- chan go," or," Where…", "did…", "Sammy…", "go?"

"Haruhi why did you- "I started to ask before Haruhi covered my mouth and whispered," I don't know but I get a bad vibe from those guys."

"Okay so what; if you get closer to them you can see if they are actually bad people. You know there was once a saying that stated 'Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer.'" I whispered to the nervous girl.

**-_-The End-_-**

**I'm going to end it here because I am getting hives right now and they are painful…**

**Please review and thank you for reading my story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material in this story**

"Haruhi why did you- "I started to ask before Haruhi covered my mouth and whispered," I don't know but I get a bad vibe from those guys."

"Okay so what; if you get closer to them you can see if they are actually bad people. You know there was once a saying that stated 'Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer.'" I whispered to the nervous girl.

Haruhi just nodded at me as she watched the other girls get dragged away by those boys.

**-_-Gi- Na's POV-_-**

If I showed more emotion then needed I would totally be having a fan girl moment. I mean Kyoya Ootori just said that he would be showing me around even though he knows I know my way around pretty well.

"Gi- Na-san what are your classes?" Kyoya asked me the light from the window slightly jumping off his glasses.

"For first period I have Math, then I have Science, after that Japanese; then after Japanese I have History, then I have English, after English I have Spanish. I have my free period with Ms. Yuki in room 247 of the east wing," I said to Kyoya trying hard not ramble.

He only nodded at me before taking off and motioning for me to follow.

We walked past a lot of girls who glared at me for walking with 'their cool type'.

We made it to my first class, Math, in room 128 with Mr. Hatier. Our sensei had dark brown skin and dark kind eyes.

Mr. Hatier nodded at us and walked over to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Hatier. Welcome to math class for class 2- A." His deep voice said while his mouth crinkled into a smile.

"Hello sensei," I said while Kyoya nodded and gave Mr. Hatier a beautiful fake smile that made me want to cringe. I had only once seen Kyoya truly smile, I think that was the time I saw that he wasn't a completely heartless person.

Sensei could tell that Kyoya was not really happy to be here his smile faltering for a second, no teacher had ever been able to tell before.

I wonder where this will take us.

**-_-Samantha's POV in Samantha's house with the other girls-_-**

"So how was your day?" My brother asked all the girls. He had been only slightly surprised to find out that they all wanted to come – I mean who in their right mind wouldn't want to watch a Disney movie with my brother?

"It was fun Mike- chan," Sunny said cutely.

"We don't know…" Lulu said starting the sentence that was obviously going to be finished by her twin.

"It was kind of strange…" Kiki said before the twins stated the last part of their answer together.

"We didn't see your little sister or Haruhi at one point, and we only found them after our guides left."

"Well Sam was just joining me on our own tour," Haruhi said not telling them her suspicions about the boys.

"I have good classes," Gi- Na said cutting straight to the chase.

"That's good. My orientation was a while ago; we might even see each other on campus if you come by the collage section.

"Maybe we will Mike- chan," Sunny said in her usual happy go lucky tone.

"Or maybe we won't," The twins said while laughing evilly.

"Please I would be heartbroken," Michele said covering his heart and feigning pain.

"Don't mind the twins I will come to see you!" Sunny said as she jumped into my brothers arms.

Watching this ordeal go down I picked up the map I had gotten in the secretary's office and started to write down where all my classes were.

_Okay put a one on floor one room 76 for Science. Then a two on floor one 120 for English…_

"… So is that okay with you Sam?" Michele asked.

"Huh, what? Sure I guess," I said not hearing the question.

"Okay time to watch Beauty and the Beast!" Sunny said excitedly while the others sweat dropped at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah," I said with practically no enthusiasm.

The others looked at me then dragged me over to the couch in front of the T.V.

"Michele put the movie in the player," I said raising my arm slightly to point at the DVD shelf.

"Okay, okay I'm going," Michele said while walking over to the shelf and taking out Beauty and the Beast.

He then walked over to the DVD player while rubbing the DVD on his shirt to clean it.

Once the movie started playing I got up, tired from the long day, and made popcorn for everyone, even my mom for when she came home.

They all thanked me and Sunny went as far as hugging me for the popcorn.

The movie had Sunny near crying, jumping off the walls, and laughing the whole time. I still wonder how she manages to pull that off, but I don't think I will ever ask.

**-_-After the movie-_-**

"That has got to be one of the best movies ever!" Sunny said while stretching her arms out.

"Umm sure," Lulu said her pale forehead crinkling into confusion.

Kiki looked at her twin and laughed as the rest of us looked at Kiki.

"What?" Kiki asked after noticing our confused stares.

"Nothing," We all said drawing the word out.

"Okay then I will leave you girls to whatever you girls do," Michele said.

"Alright then," Gi- Na said before walking with the rest of us girls to my room and closing the door in Michele's face.

"Truth or Dare time!" Lulu said in an extremely excited voice. Kiki smiled evilly taping her fingers together, Gi- Na smirked cruelly, Haruhi smiled but her eyes gleamed like she was ready to do anything and I mean anything, and even Sunny let her childish manor fall to the ground when she looked purely badass with a wicked smirk stretched across her face.

"I call going first because it was my idea," Lulu said.

"Okay Lulu," Sunny said as the rest of us nodded.

Lulu then said, "Kiki, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm going to play it safe at first," Kiki said.

"Who is the strangest person you know?" Lulu asked.

"Sunny," Kiki said with no hesitations.

"Really me? Why me?" Sunny questioned.

"Because you're an angel and the devil," Kiki said hiding behind her twin.

"Oh. Okay," Sunny said completely understanding.

_What is she? _I thought to myself.

Kiki then turned to Haruhi and asked," Hey Haruhi, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Haruhi said.

"Oh come on? Truth? All of you are scaredy cats," I said disdainfully.

"Anyways… Who is the cutest in, your opinion, of the host club?" Kiki asked Haruhi.

"None; they are all ugly and strange," Haruhi said not even blinking when she said it.

"Really," Kiki asked again her eyes widened and her eye brows upturned.

"Yeah," Haruhi said confirming her earlier mentioned comment.

"My turn," Haruhi said before turning to me and said," Well then Sam, you think that picking truth is for scaredy cats so I am assuming that you want to do a dare?" - Forming her words into a question for my approval.

I nodded, slightly scared by her evil smirk that was curved perfectly against her pale skin.

"I dare you to find a boyfriend during the first month of school and keep dating him until someone else asks you out, or something happens that makes you need to break up with him, or he breaks up with you," Haruhi said in a pleasant tone.

"Easy enough. But I'm going to an all girls' school how is that going to work? And a girl named Benio is out to get me because I wouldn't join her lesbians club," I said to the girls.

"We will find you a boyfriend," Gi- Na said.

"And we will protect you from the mean lady," Sunny said her cute demeanor coming back.

"If you can't find a boyfriend in the first month then the dare will be called off," Haruhi said.

"Now it's my turn. Who should I choose? Gi- Na or Sunny? Two devils in disguises," I said rubbing my chin as though I had a beard.

**-_-The End-_-**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Usually the more reviews means the faster I will update so… XD**

**Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material in this story.**

"If you can't find a boyfriend in the first month then the dare will be called off," Haruhi said.

"Now it's my turn. Who should I choose? Gi- Na or Sunny? Two devils in disguises," I said rubbing my chin as though I had a beard.

"Me me me!" Sunny said excitedly.

"Okay, Sunny truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare of course," Sunny said smiling.

"I dare you to dance I front of Ouran Academy the first day we go there," I said smirking slightly.

"Really? That is a pussy dare, especially for a professional dancer," Sunny said smiling at the prospect of dancing in front of people.

I nodded at her and she turned to Gi- Na.

"Gi- Na truth or dare?" Sunny asked blinking and cocking her head to the side.

"Dare," Gi- Na said knowing that she could take anything this little girl could give.

"I dare you to flirt with Kyoya every time you see him until he kisses you," Sunny said twirling her hair around her finger.

Gi- Na's face paled majorly before her cheeks tinged with a deep blush. Quickly she sucked in her breath and asked," Haruhi truth or dare?"

"Dare, and are we going to play this all night?" Haruhi answered.

"No, just until we get tired," I told Haruhi before Gi- Na cut me off and said," I dare you to find the host club and act like a boy. Then report to us what happens."

"Yeah, after all they haven't seen you yet," the twins added Sunny nodding along with them.

Haruhi was ridged but then relaxed," Sure why not?"

"Awesome," Gi- Na said bored.

"My turn! Sam truth or dare?" Haruhi said.

Turning my eyes on her I raised an eyebrow," Are you questioning my dare skills?"

She smirked, quite evilly I might add. I smiled right back; someone could practically cut the tension between us with a knife. Haruhi then said," Fine I dare you to end this game of truth or dare."

"That's cold," the twins whined.

"To bad that was the dare," Haruhi said smirking at the doppelgangers.

"Okay then," I said.

"I officially declare this game of truth or dare over," I said pretending to be all high and mighty – I even added in a few thys and thous. **(A/N If you don't know what those are look it up!) **

"Let's go to bed we have school in less than a week," Gi- Na said, always the voice of reason._ I bet if the universe was exploding and nobody knew she would tell everyone that the universe was exploding because she could count stars or something pfw… _ I thought to myself before rethinking everything and completely confusing myself…

**-_-The first day of school-_-**

My radio woke me up at six with the song Set Fire to the Rain by Adele.

_I must have not switched it back to that annoying beeping sound…_ I thought yawning.

I stumbled to the bathroom trying to remember why I was up at six, I mean sometimes there is a purpose, sometimes there isn't.

Looking at myself in the mirror I saw a note on the wall behind me.

I turned around and took it off the wall.

Reading the note I can imagine my face twisting in a strange contortion of confusion, but that wasn't what I was focused on. The note said:

_**Dear Samantha,**_

_**It is I again, the princesses of your soul.**_

_**I shall take you to my hid out and we will dance to rock and roll.**_

_**My princess come with me and be forever mine.**_

_**Benio**_

_What the f*ck? _ I thought to myself looking at the note, my eyebrows nearly touching my hair line.

I walked out of the bathroom and got ready for school.

Only one thing ran through my mind.

_What is going on?_

**-_-The End-_-**

**I am so sorry for the short chapter, I promise after this they will be longer!**

**Thanks again for reading and please review! (This feels mandatory now…)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material in this story**

Only one thing ran through my mind.

_What is going on?_

Its fourth period and no sign of the she – devil, Benio, so far.

My first class was shared with Sunny.

My second class was shared with Kiki and Lulu.

My third period class was shared with Lulu and Sunny.

And my fourth period class was shared with Kiki and Sunny.

During all of the classes instead of paying attention I was wondering how Haruhi felt.

I mean we just left her to go to this weird lesbians' school for the arts; and there is that dare with the host club…

Next period was lunch, finally.

It was strange in the U.S. high school had a four or five period day, but in Japan high school had seven.

I feel like I'm in Junior High in America, again.

I was gazing off into space eating my bento when Sunny jumped on my back, hugging me.

"Hey Sam – chan!" She said; her gentle voice ringing in my ears.

"Hi Sunny. How was your day so far? And by that I mean how was second period the only class we didn't have together," I asked, smiling at the small girl.

"It was great I even saw Gi – Na across the hall," She said tilting her head to the side cutely.

"That's great how did she look like she was holding up without us?" I asked, trying to keep up a constant conversation.

"She seemed fine," Sunny said not giving me anytime to ask a question before she squealed," Hi Lu – Chan! Hi Ki – Chan!"

"Hey Sunny, Sam," The twins said. Lulu had her shinny navy hair in big curls while Kiki had her navy blue hair straight as a pin.

"Hi," I said weakly, my confidence degrading as I saw nearly everyone in the cafeteria's eyes flicker to the twins.

The twins didn't even seem to notice the excess attention. The only reason I noticed was because Benio and her minions came over to us.

"Hello fair maidens and Samantha. I am Benio, president of the Zuka club and Senior Class," Benio said while running a hand threw her unusually short hair. Haruhi had a real reason for cutting it that short Benio probably thought it would make more girls like her. Eww… I have no problem with real gay people but Benio was faking, that is just weird.

"Umm… Hi I am Kiki…"

"And I am Lulu…"

"Are you the freak that threatened Sam – Chan?" Sunny asked while cracking her knuckles and smiling evilly.

"…" Benio stayed quiet her eyes widening in fear.

"Yeah she is," I said quietly, looking off to the side.

Benios minions turned to Benio in shock; they backed away slowly as though they were afraid of Benio because she threatened someone.

What pussies.

"Oh and by the way Benios minions," I addressed the scared girls," She isn't gay."

When I said that the girls completely flipped out, my friends differently from her minions.

I didn't notice but our little talk had gotten us quite the crowd.

My friends started to laugh hysterically, beating the table with their hands and Gi – Na even lost her cool spraying out the milk she had drunken a few seconds previous.

Benios fans and minions that had gathered around us then started to ball their eyes out.

_What? I don't get why they are crying, shouldn't they be happy that a creeper like Benio isn't gay? Oh, I get it they are happy tears… _ I thought to myself, totally oblivious to the weepers whimpering," What? Noooo, Benio can never love me!"

The incident cleared up shortly after a teacher had taken Benio to the clinic along with a ton of other girls to stop their crying and make sure Benio wasn't frozen like that forever.

Preferably I wouldn't have minded if Benio was frozen like that forever, all I know now is that that girl will NEVER leave me alone.

Kiki, Lulu and I walked to our next class together, once again we were stuck walking across the school, through two courtyards and swimming through a pond.

Well, we didn't swim through the pond but you get the point.

We reached and entered the brown door right before the bell rang. As we rushed to our seats the teacher hoped up from her desk. On the board she had written _Hello my name is Ms. Gallentry_.

I heard some kids snort in the back and soon they were talking about Ms. Gallentry in hushed girly voices.

About half way through the lesson on how molecular size changes were never going to happen the girls in the back kept gossiping.

I really don't know how they did it, the lesson was intriguing.

I could only take so much more of their high – pitched squealy voices.

For about two minutes I twitched then I raised my hand politely trieing not the scream in frustration as Ms. Gallentry called on me.

"Excuse me, but COULD YOU SHUT UP!" I screamed at the back of the classroom.

The gossip girls looked at me in fear. Their big, make – up coated eyes widening (if that was possible).

"This lesson just happens to be very good," I said to them calming down enough to talk in a 'if you don't shut up now I will make you' voice.

The bravest one of the girls, and the ugliest, said," Well then you can listen and leave us to ourselves. And besides who can stop us from gossiping? You? Ms. Gallentry? Please we practically own this school."

The twins even looked like they were going to kill someone now. The two girls stood up, their dark blue hair swaying around them as they did so. "What…" "Did…" "You…" "Just…" "Say?" The two girls said ending together. The twins looked like they were about to kill those gossip girls.

"What do you think I said freak shows?" The top bitch said.

"I think you just called us freaks and said that a teacher cannot send you to the principle for causing such a disturbance in class," I said answering the girls question for Kiki and Lulu.

"Well my daddy would never discipline me, I'm his pride."

"You're kidding us right?" The twins asked perplexed that the little beast had such a caring father.

'No now I think that my friends and I are going to leave and come back later, got that Gallentry?" The little nitpick said, once again acting like a complete ass.

Ms. Gallentry nodded meekly. She gulped and walked over to me saying," Thank you for doing that but I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do about Jamie."

"So her name is Jamie…" "I think I will call her bitch number one" The twins said before sitting down. Everyone except us had left the classroom to follow Jamie. They were all probably doing drugs or something.

**-_-The End-_-**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been sick. In fact I have been sick for a while now with Bieber fever. No I'm just kidding, I'm not nigahiga nor am I that sick to like the Bieber dude. I've just had writers block.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material in this story.**

**I am not dead do not worry!**

**(Samantha's POV)**

Ms. Gallentry nodded meekly. She gulped and walked over to me saying," Thank you for doing that but I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do about Jamie."

"So her name is Jamie…" "I think I will call her bitch number one" The twins said before sitting down. Everyone except us had left the classroom to follow Jamie. They were all probably doing drugs or something.

"Ms. Gallentry can you please continue? I loved the beginning of why the atom numbers could change within a molecule creating a change in the size and polarity couldn't happen," I said resting my chin on my hand.

"Uh- okay!" Ms Gallentry said. I could tell she was happy someone was listening.

**(After classes, at home all the girls are going to Gi-Na's house)**

"Haruhi please explain to us why we can't go to your house again," GI-Na said obviously unhappy about having us over.

"I like to leave my father alone during the day because of his customers," Haruhi answered simply.

"Customers?" Sunny asked obliviously.

"Don't ask Sunny, you don't want to know," The twins said sighing.

"Onto a different topic: Haruhi how was Ouran?" I asked changing the topic.

"It was going fine, _if you could call it that,_ until the dare came into play," Haruhi answered muttering something about stupid rich kids.

"How was the dare, anyway?" Gi-Na asked.

"It was really, REALLY, weird. You never told me those boys were idiots!" Haruhi said throwing her arms up in the air.

"What happened?" Lulu asked as we reached Gi-Na's house.

"So I accidentally found out where their host club room is, and I was so scared! They thought I was a guy, like the dare said, but I think Kyoya figured out I was a girl, and I accidentally broke a vase. And the vase cost eight-million yen! I don't have that sort of money so they made me their dog!" Haruhi nearly screamed as she tried to pull her hair out.

"Seriously?" Sunny said, her eyes widening considerably.

"Yes! They are lunatics!" Haruhi said still trying to pull out her hair.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The twins laughed, rolling on the floor.

I quickly joined in, and soon all of us were laughing hysterically.

"But, that isn't the only weird thing that happened today. Remember Lulu, Kiki, those bitches that blew off a teacher and are probably doing drugs right now?" I said getting up from the ground.

"Oh yeah them," Lulu said remembering the rude girls.

"Sam your probably right about them doing drugs. But, I also think that they might be doing the S&M routine," Kiki said making everyone look at her with disgust.

"Wait, what happened?" Haruhi asked raising an eyebrow and tilting her head.

"Well you see…" I answered in a LONG explanation of who they were and what they did.

"If I see em' I'll give em' a right hook," Sunny said acting tough and puffing out her cheeks.

Soon everyone was back rolling around on the ground laughing like mad men (if that makes any sense).

A maid came into the lounge were we sat a looked at us funny before smiling. "Go-Sama it is time for you to do your homework," The maid said bowing to Gi-Na.

"Thank you for reminding me Hannah," Gi-Na said, smiling at the young maid.

Hannah, the maid, left after bowing to Gi-Na once again making me feel like she was a princess.

"Come on guys we have to do our homework or my parents will be very upset," Gi-Na said standing up and stretching.

"Why will your parents get mad at you for waiting a bit to do your homework?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah, we just got to your house," Lulu added.

"It's just how things are done here," GI-Na answered picking up her Calculus book and leaving the lounge.

Haruhi and I looked between them then to each other. In sync we shrugged our shoulders and sighed, I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder before I told her," As close as I am to rich kids I will never understand some of the things they do…"

Haruhi just smiled at me then said to everyone," We should follow her if we don't want to get lost."

"Yeah, Haru-chan is right! We haven't been to Gi-Na's house enough to know our ways around yet!" Sunny said with a large smile on her face.

"Does she think that we will ever understand all these hallways?" I muttered to Haruhi.

Haruhi snickered and whispered back," I think she does."

"Come on guys. I don't want my parents to think you are a hindrance to my education," Gi-Na said, cracking the door open.

"How would they be able to even think that?" Kiki asked as we walked out the door, and through the countless hallways.

After a few minutes of silence Gi-Na said," Here we are. At the library."

She pushed open the huge brown doors and led the way inside.

"Wait, you have a library INSIDE your HOUSE?" I asked really loudly.

"Yes, I do. Now, lower your voice. You really don't want the librarians mad at you," Gi-Na said, scolding me.

"Librarians mad? At us?" The twins said laughing at the thought.

"I'm serious guys," Gi-Na said inside the HUGE library.

There were at least ten-thousand books in here.

"No way, librarians would never get made at visitors," Lulu said.

"Shhh," An older librarian said walking past us.

"Okay maybe they would," Kiki whispered in a small voice.

"I'm going to do calculus. If you guys need anything ask a librarian quietly," Gi-Na said sauntering off to a table.

"Okay but I think I would like some tea and crumpets first," Kiki said, mimicking drinking tea and making her twin laugh some more.

"Come on Haru-chan, Sam-chan we have homework," Sunny said dragging us along with her, leaving the twins to fend for themselves against the 'oh-so-evil' librarians.

**(At Sam's house, Sam is there with her brother)**

"Hey Sam," Michele said in a tone that even I could tell something was wrong.

"Hey. What happened?" I asked putting down my book bag on the floor of our apartment.

"I don't know really. Mom was supposed to come home three hours ago and she isn't picking up her phone. I'm just worried I guess," He said rubbing his face.

"Don't worry I'm sure she is fine," I said rubbing his back.

"Let's go to bed," He replied, getting up and walking to his room.

**-_-The End-_-**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I have had writers block and my school just **_**loves**_** to give homework that can never be finished. I hope you understand! D=**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material in this story. I don't get paid for this and really don't want to because I haven't been as consistent in updating as I would've hoped to be.**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY GUYS! There has just been so much school work I had totally forgotten about my stories! So right now, the first day of the New Year, I will write this chapter until it's a lot of pages! (No breaks!)**

**So enough with the A/N crap, I'm sure you're all wondering what happened to Sam and Michele's mom…**

**(At Sam's house, Sam is there with her brother)**

"Hey Sam," Michele said in a tone that even I could tell something was wrong.

"Hey. What happened?" I asked putting down my book bag on the floor of our apartment.

"I don't know really. Mom was supposed to come home three hours ago and she isn't picking up her phone. I'm just worried I guess," He said rubbing his face.

"Don't worry I'm sure she is fine," I said rubbing his back.

"Let's go to bed," He replied, getting up and walking to his room.

**(The next morning Sam's POV)**

I yawned and raised my arms up in a stretch; sluggishly getting out of bed like every other morning.

Today was Friday.

I remembered last night, like it had happened last night-oh wait a second… anyway my mom still hadn't called. Mom would always call if she was staying late at work, even if it was only for half an hour.

I grabbed my scarlet red skirt and white top for my St. Lobelia Academy uniform.

_Might as well start the day as usual…_

"Heeeyyyy," Michele said, yawning.

"Morning," I replied, the simple chitchat was stopped when we heard a knock at the door.

Michele looked at me before he went to get the door.

I started to notice little things, like the way he had a smooth step and how the kitchen counter was a ugly dull grey color.

"Hello?" Michele said opening the door partially, as to not let the person into our home.

"Hi… - … I'm …. – we are… inform..." All I could hear was fragments of the conversation until my brother called out.

"NO!"

"I'm ….."

"Get Out!"

I looked at my brother frantically; his face showed nothing but utter rage, something I hadn't seen since the day dad died.

Michele quickly shut the door in the man's face and turned to me.

His blue eyes swam with un-spilled tears.

"Michele, what happened?" I asked slowly, as to not make myself trip over words.

"N-nothing." Was the last thing I heard him say, before he shut the door to his room behind him.

**(Third Person)**

Michele sank to the floor of his room

How could he tell his little sister what happened?

Why would this happen to them?

What did they do?

So many questions swirled through his mind that he just broke down.

The tears that he had tried so hard to keep in fell down his face. A river could have been made.

There was so much sadness that over whelmed him.

Nothing was going to be the same ever again.

**(Sunny's house – Sunny's POV)**

I quietly got up from my puffy bed.

My little sister, Ruby was still asleep in the room next to mine. I could tell because the house wasn't on fire yet.

I shuffled into my uniform.

St. Lobelia had the strangest choice in clothing. They had allowed alterations to our uniforms, and I don't mean that they would allow you to tailor it to your size – I mean that they would let you shorten it to a miniskirt or lengthen the skirt and sleeves to make yourself look like some priestess or something!

My skirt was still the normal burgundy color and went to a little above my knees. I would've had it longer, but that made me look even shorter than my height! I would never allow that!

My top was white with short sleeves and it had the burgundy tie with the St. Lobelia crest on it.

My little sister was only seven so she could wake up later than I could.

She went to public school, but when I got accepted into Ouran (and was transferred to Lobelia) she was allowed to go there once she started middle school.

My younger brother, who was twelve, just started at the Academy when I was supposed to start.

I suppose there must have been some sort of family plan going on there…

**(Time skip to school with all the girls' except Gi-Na in drama (yes they have drama at Lobelia it ended up being their supposedly "free" period class))**

"Okay everyone! Welcome back to drama class! Today we will be doing some real acting! Yayy!" Our Male teacher, Mr. Hipotous said.

Benio, the girl who tried to pick on Sam-chan had several cronies in our class who started to cheer at the thought of "real acting". Those girls wouldn't know real acting if it hit them in their face.

_That's it! _I thought excitedly. _I'll tell Sam-chan later! This is going to be great!_

"Okay class, get into groups of four or five and practice reading lines from this practice play book, we will get shipments of the winter play later on," Mr. Hipotous said, while handing out the scripts, " Then in about a week from now we will take auditions for the lead actresses!"

"Great," I heard Ki-chan mutter and Lu-chan laugh at her sister's false enthusiasm.

"Come on Ki-chan, Lu-chan! Let's be partners with Sam-chan!" I said to them, while I grabbed their hands and forced them out of their chairs to a depressed and confused looking Sam-chan.

"Hey Sam?" Kiki started to ask.

"Are you okay?" Lulu finished for Kiki.

"Uh – what? Yeah, I'm fine," Samantha said to the blue-haired twins, snapping out of here trance-like state.

"Let's work together! And Sam-chan you know how you wanted to start a club?" I said smiling at the girls evilly.

"Yeah Sunny?" Sam-chan said, allowing me to go on.

"How about… we start a club almost like drama class, except you can choose what to do and we can have certain classes specializing in stuff like photography, art, and behind the scene computer work?" I asked her.

My idea was the best one we had so far.

We went through other club ideas such as: reading club (already had one), cheese tasting club (already had one of those too, I mean really?), and even volleyball while doing math club (that one we decided could be a really bad idea).

"That's a great idea!" Kiki and Lulu exclaimed.

"That's nice, yeah," Sam said, smiling a small smile.

**(With Haruhi – Third Person POV)**

_I can't wait to see the girls and tell them what that wacked-up host club did this time… _Haruhi thought to herself as she walked down the pink walkway towards the gates.

As soon as her thought flashed through her head though, the devilish twins Hikaru and Kaoru ran by her.

They grabbed both her arms and fled the campus on their limo, Haruhi in tow.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Haruhi exclaimed to the red headed boys as their limo picked up speed. "You do realize kidnapping is a felony, right?"

"But we aren't kidnapping you," They said, with cat-like grins.

"Come on guys! I have somewhere to be!" She said as the twins dragged her, once again, against her will to some shiny sliver doors.

"Welcome to the Ootori Spa," Kyoya said letting the group inside.

"Kyoya-sempai, I have somewhere I need to be soon. If I'm not there they will search for me!" Haruhi said, showing more emotion than usual when expressing her displeasure with the situation of missing some time with her actual friends (whom she had known for more than a few weeks).

"Well then just call them and tell them you won't be able to make it," Tamaki said putting his arm around his "daughter".

"I can't because I actually want to be there," She said pushing Tamaki off of her and walking to the pool area.

Honey and Mori were already there, splashing in the water.

"Hi Haru-chan!" Honey said, much like a young lobelia girl that Haruhi wished she was with right then and there.

"Hello Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai," She said to the two in the pool before turning to Kyoya. "can I go, please? I already had something scheduled!"

"Tell them you will be a bit late. I would usually let you go, but Tamaki and the others really wanted you to be here today. Don't disappoint them, okay." Kyoya said in his usual cold-blooded voice.

"Haha," Tamaki gave a little laugh. "This is nice. For once we don't have to work. All we need to do is relax."

**-_-The End-_-**

**As I said before I'm so sorry that I couldn't work before this, I've just been so busy.**

**I have had some pretty bad health problems lately so… yeah. No excuses!**

**I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**Thank you for reading and Please review!**

**Thanks to my reviewers: (I will start doing this on every chapter)**

**Genesis Development (Chapter 1) ~ thanks for being the first reviewer!**

**Le Dancing Flamingo (Chapter 2) ~ you have reviewed nearly all my chapters! Thank you soooo much!**

**Kitty13492 (Chapter 2) ~ thanks!**

**Le Dancing Flamingo (Chapter 3) **

**Le Dancing Flamingo (Chapter 5)**

**The Goddess of Darkness (Chapter 6) ~ Thanks a lot!**

**Le Dancing Flamingo (Chapter 7)**

**Aurora rose1001 (Chapter 9) ~ your reviews are fun to read!**

**Le Dancing Flamingo (Chapter 9)**

**Le Dancing Flamingo (Chapter 10)**

**Aurora rose1001 (Chapter 10)**

**Rose527 (Chapter 11) ~ thank you!**

**The Midnight Shadow Star (Chapter 12) ~ thank you for all the kind reviews!**

**The Midnight Shadow Star (Chapter 13)**

**Le Dancing Flamingo (Chapter 13)**

**The Midnight Shadow Star (Chapter 14)**

**Aurora rose1001 (Chapter 14)**

**Le Dancing Flamingo (Chapter 14)**

**The Midnight Shadow Star (Chapter 15)**

**Sara and Kisa (Chapter 16) ~ I feel obliged to thank both Sara and Kisa! **

**Hikaru1012 (Chapter 16) ~Thank you!**

**The Midnight Shadow Star (Chapter 16)**

**Thank you all my reviewers! You guys make me feel special! 3**

**I know that a lot more people have put this story on their alert and/or favorites list and not reviewed so this little except is all for you guys!**

**~This story Will continue!~**

**XOXO Aura**


End file.
